On-line dates
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: No era que Alice estuviera desesperada por una cita pero ser siempre la sin pareja comenzaba a ser molesto, por eso luego de mucho pensarlo siguio el consejo de Sakura y se registró en un sitio web -UsxFem!Uk- -UA- -One-Shot-


_**Pareja:**__ UsxFem!Uk, menciones de FranciaxFem!Canada, EspañaxFem!Romano, PrusiaxFem!Austria y GreciaxFem!Japon_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia y luego desapareció de la faz de la tierra dejando un especial de navidad a medias y a mi teorizando quien podía ser el conejo _

_**Advertencia:**__ Nadita_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

Respiró hondo antes de por fin cerrar los ojos y presionar la tecla enter, ya no había vuelta atrás, un mensaje en la pantalla le indicó que su información ya estaba en el ciberespacio. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Realmente no creía que fuese a funcionar, al final solo lo había echo por que sus amigos la habían convencido. Eso no era para ella, los sitios de citas estaban llenos de cuarentones pervertidos que solo buscaban sexo y no es como si estuviese tan necesitada.

Miró por curiosidad las fotos de otros usuarios, de alguna forma la mayoría eran hombres que aparentaban 20-25 años con cuerpos dignos de una revista de moda y mujeres semi-desnudas con pechos del tamaño de sandias. Todo era demasiado falso, no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía creer que esas "fotos" eran reales.

Echó un vistazo a su perfil, definitivamente nadie iba a enviarle mensajes, es decir no encajaba en absoluto con ese sitio. Llamaría a Sakura y Francis para darles las gracias por intentar pero que no había funcionado, quizás esta vez si le hicieran caso cuando les explicase que estaba bien sola. Entendía que se preocuparan por ella, pero el hecho que todos sus amigos tuvieran parejas no le molestaba en absoluto, hacían demasiado alboroto por nada.

Ni siquiera le dio otro vistazo a la condenada página antes de apagar su computadora. Tomó su celular y tal como esperaba habían cuando menos 10 llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes. Sin mucho ánimo llamó al último número de la lista.

-_Moshi moshi_

-Hola Sakura, ¿Me llamabas?

-Si, Francis estaba preocupado por que no contestabas. Esta noche quiere que vayamos a su casa a conocer a su nueva novia.

-¿Para que lo hace? En una semana se le olvidará su nombre

-Creo que esta vez va en serio

-Eso hay que verlo.

-A las 7 en su casa, nos vemos

-Adiós

Cortó la conexión y consideró seriamente si debía o no llamar al francés. No es que no le agradase, después de conocerse durante 15 años le tenia bastante afecto pero torturarlo era demasiado divertido, además que demostrara que se preocupaba por ella era toda una novedad.

A las siete en punto estaba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento de su amigo cargando una botella de champaña y con la curiosidad comiéndola por dentro, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, nunca le había "presentado a una novia", había salido con muchas chicas, lo sabia, incluso con un par de chicos pero eran relaciones cortas, la que mas había durado no había pasado de los tres meses, el francés olvidaba rápido. De hecho jamás lo vio sufrir por un rompimiento, era como si las relaciones no tuvieran importancia para él. Sin embargo hacia tiempo que presentía que esa chica era distinta, nunca mencionó su nombre pero lo había escuchado hablar de ella, eso de por si era un cambio importante.

-¡Alice! Puntual como siempre mon cher- saludó el rubio al abrir la puerta, la británica no pudo dejar de notar algo inusual, su largo cabello suelto, la barba solo un poco larga, la costosa camisa con dos botones abiertos perfectamente combinada con los pantalones, el excesivo uso de perfume, eran cosas típicas en él. ¿Qué podía ser? Solo minutos después logró identificarlo, algo en sus ojos, ¿estaba nervioso?

Se sentó en uno de los lujosos sofás de cuero negro que adornaban el salón, nunca le había gustado eso del departamento de su amigo, todo era demasiado ostentoso. Miró a sus lados, para hacer un rápido conteo, era una reunión bastante pequeña, especialmente para lo que acostumbraba Francis. Como era de esperar todos iban en parejas, Antonio y Chiara, Gilbert y Anneliese, Sakura y Heracles. Quizás entendía solo un poco por que querían buscarle a alguien.

El timbre sonó una última vez y el dueño de casa casi se tropieza al levantarse para abrir. Regresó solo un par de minutos después acompañado de la que debía ser su novia. Era una linda chica, de cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas, grandes ojos violeta y rostro redondo. Estaba sonrojada a no dar más. Su amigo lucia sumamente feliz a su lado. Alice no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

La noche transcurrió sin mayores problemas, Maddie a pesar de ser muy tímida era realmente agradable, a todos se veía que les gustaba. Francis se veía feliz con ella. Era casi demasiado perfecto.

Sin embargo al llegar a casa la británica no pudo más que colapsar en su cama, se había retirado antes con la excusa de que estaba muy cansada, lo que era cierto. Pero la verdadera razón era que luego de un par de horas y unos cuantos tragos demás, la atmosfera romántica que flotaba en el aire se había tornado algo deprimente. Comenzaba a preguntarse si algún día seria tan feliz como sus amigos.

La curiosidad ganó y de un momento a otro se vio nuevamente frente a su computadora, volviendo a abrir aquella pagina que anteriormente había catalogado de estúpida. Se sorprendió bastante al ver que tenía un mensaje.

Lo clickeo repitiéndose mentalmente que no era la gran cosa. De seguro otras chicas recibían cientos de esos cada día.

El mensaje era corto, solo un par de líneas, no había foto de perfil y el lugar donde debía mostrarse el nombre de usuario estaba en blanco.

"No debería hacer esto, pero qué más da… creo que eres muy linda y realmente me gustaría conocerte. Si quieres hablar envíame un mail: HamburgerHero4 "

No era ninguna experta en esas cosas pero estaba segura que ese mensaje debía resultarle como menos sospechoso. Sin embargo no supo que la impulsó a hacer lo que hizo, si le escribió. Se sintió como una loca pero lo hizo. Le sorprendió el hecho que solo un par de minutos después recibió una respuesta.

Pasaron los días y sin falta cada noche Alice terminaba chateando con aquel extraño, no es que fuera un príncipe azul montado en su caballo blanco dispuesto a casarse con ella en ese instante. Pero de alguna forma el solo escribirle a esa persona lograba sacarle una sonrisa. A veces pensaba que era incorrecto, es decir por más que hablaran y se contaran cosas no se conocían, podía estar mintiendo en todo lo que decía. Quizás era un cuarentón violador que solo quería aprovecharse de ella en lugar de un estudiante de informática un poco menor que Alice y que trabajaba medio tiempo en la página de citas. Pero al menos por el momento podía vivir con la ilusión.

Llevaban dos meses hablando cuando la británica se armó de valor y le pidió una foto, era lo justo él ya la había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Tembló un poco al abrir el archivo y hasta se rio un poco al notar que era tal como se había descrito. De pelo rubio oscuro algo desordenado, ojos azules con lentes, le pareció guapo aunque se hubiese visto mejor sin la enorme hamburguesa que se llevaba a la boca. Todo salía bien, sin embargo pasaron 5 meses y no era capaz de dar el siguiente paso, verse en la vida real. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con otros sobre ese chico, sentía que si alguien se enteraba, si se conocían de verdad toda la magia desaparecería. Así que se contentaba con repetirse que todo estaba mejor si no hacia nada.

Cierta tarde después del trabajo había quedado con Sakura en un restaurant cercano, era casi un ritual, cada dos semanas tenían una "noche de solo chicas", no hacían gran cosa, hablar, ver películas, quizás beber un poco pero siempre la esperaban con ansias. Esa noche en particular habían pedido a Maddie unírseles también. Sim embargo la menor no parecía llegar.

-Probablemente viene de camino, a esta hora el tráfico es horrible- comentó la rubia mirando su reloj por décima vez

-Será mejor pedir algo de comer mientras la esperamos

-Cierto, tu escogiste un lugar cuyo menú está en japonés así que supongo que tendrás que ordenar

-¿Yo?... pero no, mejor tú… es que- estaba realmente nerviosa, no gustaba de tomar decisiones. Sin embargo cuando el camarero se acercó no tuvo ningún problema con decirle que comerían esa noche.

-Tienes que hacer algo con esa timidez

-Lo sé… por cierto, había olvidado preguntar ¿Aun no pasa nada con el sitio de citas?

El rostro de Alice se volvió rojo de un momento a otro, recordó uno y cada uno de los mails que había recibido. Sin embargo luego miró a su amiga a los ojos y negó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

-Revisé hace un par de días y nada, la verdad ya me di por vencida-soltó como si no tuviese importancia

-Lo siento, realmente creí que funcionaria

-No te preocupes, además… no necesito un hombre, cuando alguien me guste de verdad tendré citas y demás

-Debí esperarme esa respuesta…

-¡Lamento el retraso!-llegó corriendo la tercera invitada- Mi hermano insistió en traerme y dijo que sabía un atajo y terminamos en un barrio que daba mucho miedo y no sabíamos cómo volver pero al final lo convencí de usar el GPS.

-No te preocupes, toma asiento… no sabía que tenías un hermano…-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con la llegada de un muchacho rubio

-Sis! Olvidaste tu bolso-anuncio tendiéndole una cartera a la menor, sin embargo casi la deja caer al ver a las acompañantes de su hermana- tu… tu… ¿Alice?

El cerebro de la británica parecía haber decidido olvidar completamente el inglés y de paso todos los demás idiomas conocidos por la humanidad justo en ese segundo. Sabía que se estaba sonrojando pero no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Se conocían?- preguntó sorprendida Maddie mientras Sakura intentaba hacer que Alice reaccionara

-No way!...-soltó finalmente- ¿Realmente eres Alfred?

-Si, ¿Decepcionada?

-¡No!-se apresuró a añadir con quizás demasiada emoción- es solo que no me esperaba esto… si soy sincera creí que nunca te vería en persona y…

-Yo también lo creía…el mundo es un lugar pequeño-sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse y un extraño silencio se extendió por la mesa.

-Bueno, si les parece dejemos la noche de chicas para la próxima semana, cuando llegues a casa me llamas Alice, un gusto conocerte Alfred-dijo de repente Sakura recogiendo sus cosas y apresurando a Maddie para retirarse juntas. A la británica le pareció escucharlas reírse cómplices al salir de restaurant.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Espero que les haya gustado, no me maten por el final puedo decirles que la improvisada cita de esos dos sale bien y demás pero no había forma de añadirlo al fic sin que la narración quedara rara._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡Nos vemos en otro fic! ¡bye! ¡Y gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
